Tasogare and Akatsuki
by Nikki Trini
Summary: What if there was another organization in Naruto that was just as deadly and powerful as the Akatsuki? They are called Tasogare. Meet Chimamire no tsuki Nicki aka Bloody Moon Nicki. At only 16 years old she is a deadly assassin and has captured the eye of the Akatsuki. Did I mention she's running from her former Sensei? Also every man in the Akatsuki is crushing on her? Yeah. Life.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Nicki Chimamire no tsuki – Bloody Moon Nicki

Age: 16 years old

Eye color: Black with a red-ish tint

Hair color: Black with white bangs

Village: Getsugakure- Village hidden under the moon

Rank: S-class Nin

Organization (if any): Yes

Which one: Tasogare-Twilight; It is an assassination group that operates in any hidden village. They are considered to be the opposite of the Akatsuki.

Clothes: A white cloak with black stars outlined in red. It's cut about 1.5 inches above the knee and has a belt that is black with a red star buckle, which sits on the waist. Underneath, she has a black tank top and black shorts. Fishnet covers her legs and arms. Wears red fingerless gloves and red sandals.

Face/Nails: under her left eye is a small Red Crescent moon and 3 stars. Her nails are clawed shape and white. Thumb has Red Crescent moon; other fingers have red star.

Weapon: Giant Shuriken with curved ends. When she throws it, it returns back to her. Size can change depending on how much chakra is puts into it. On her back she carries about 10 scrolls; all with different types of weapons in it

Bloodline trait: Steel Release and Dark Release

Pet: None


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was very rare that the Akatsuki was together. No they were traveling together. The Akatsuki usually only got together to extract the demons from their host. Deidara sighed. "Are we almost there, un?" "No. we will have to travel all night before we get there," Sasori said. Itachi stopped walking. The others stopped. "Someone is coming this way." The others nodded.

~Elsewhere~

A girl with red-blackish eyes flew through the trees. Her ponytail flew behind her. She landed on a tree branch. She wore a white cloak that blended in with the moonlight. "Damn…." Looking up, she carried on.

~Akatsuki~

They heard a rustle in the leaves. They took fighting stances and looked around. Hidan looked up. A head, hands and shoes were on a branch. "What the fuck..?!" Everyone looked up. Their eyes widen. The bodiless figure jumped from the tree and landed silently on the forest floor. It was a girl, no older than 16. They stared at her. She stared right back and then sighed. She turned. "I don't have time for this," she said. "Hoshi to tsuki-." "Not so fast! Un." "Yeah Bitch!" The girl's eyes narrowed. "I am not a bitch." "Whatever." She growled. "Tsukinodansu!" One of her scrolls on her back came unloose. A giant battle axe appeared. It had a black handle, white blade and red edges. "Shall we dance?" Hidan jumped towards her. Quickly and with ease, she flicked the axe towards him at lightning speed. Hidan was cut in two. He cursed loudly. Deidara looked at her. "Katsu! Un." She smiled as smoke filled the air. "Meikakuna mangetsu no yoru." Instantly the smoke disappeared. "Well, well, well. It seems I ran into the Akatsuki," she said with a smirk. "I have no interest in you and I just want to leave." Her eyes watched them. "What is your name brat?" Sasori asked. "Nicki Chimamire no tsuki." Kakuzu's eyes snapped open. "You're a member of Tasogare." "No she's not! Un. She's missing her cloak then, un." "I am wearing it." They watched as she took her cloak off and reversed it. The infamous black stars appeared on the white background. "I don't have orders to take any of you out so I would like to leave." "Her bounty alone is about ¥10,000,000." Hidan rolled his eyes. "Can I please leave?" "How about you fight me cub?" Kisame asked. "Why Kisame-sempai?" "Sempai?" Itachi said in wonder. "Yes. I studied Kisame's skills and moves when I was in mist. I found him quite interesting." Kisame grinned revealing his shark-like teeth. She grinned right back. "Okay I'll fight you Kisame-sempai, but on one condition." "What's that, un?" "If you lose I get something from one of you." "If I win you kiss everyone here. On the lips." Nicki nodded. "I know a clearing nearby. Let's go there." They followed her.

~Clearing~

This clearing was beautiful in Sasori's opinion. It was surrounded by trees, willow trees he noted. There was a small pond surrounded by white roses and tiger lilies. The moon shined right on the clearing, as if it was a spotlight. Nicki took her cloak off, reveling a very tone and fit body. Kisame whistled. Nicki wore black tank top that was tucked into a pair of black shorts. A white belt held her shorts up. Black fishnet was under the tank top and shorts. Red sandals adorned her feet, as well as red fingerless gloves. "May I get my shuriken?" "Just one? Alright cub, go ahead." Nicki grabbed a scroll. It was silver with black handles and in Kanji it said "Twilight and Akatsuki". It was black, with curved ends. The ends were glossy red and the silver chain in the middle connected it to another shuriken. The second shuriken was like the first one except it was white with blood red ends. "Wow, un." "Damn…" Kisame grabbed samaheda. "Let's go cub." Nicki smirked. "Moon Justu: Dance of the moon!" The moonlight seemed to brighten to an almost blinding point. Kisame squinted. Nicki jumped in the air and threw the black shuriken. Kisame jumped back in time before he got cut in half. Nicki jumped into the moon light. Kisame quickly did some hand signs and shot water out of his mouth. "Star justu: Shooting star shield!" A star appeared in front of Nicki and blocked the water. "Damn. She's good," Hidan said. Zetsu appeared with Pein and Konan. "Who is this?" Pein asked. "Nicki Chimamire no tsuki," Kakuzu said. They watched as Kisame fought this strange girl. "Where is she?" Konan asked. "She's in the moonlight," Itachi said. Just then the moonlight went back to normal. Nicki had Kisame wrapped up in her chain. He couldn't move. "I win!" Nicki smiled as she let Kisame go. Kisame grinned. "You win cub. What did you do with that chain?" "It hits pressure point preventing that body part from moving or the whole body." Nicki put her cloak on. "So what the fuck do you want?" Hidan asked. "Yeah,un. What do you want, un?" Nicki paused for a moment. "I want you forehead protector Kisame." They stopped and stared at her. "What?" "You heard me. I didn't stutter. Give it here." Nicki's forehead protector was around her arm. Kisame took it off and gave it to her. "Don't lose that now," he said with a grin. "I will fight you back later for it." Nicki smiled. "I know Sempai but for now," she said while tying it loosely around her neck. "It's mine." She grabbed the scroll the shuriken was in and returned it to her pack that was on her back. "Oh Kisame-sempai!" "Yes?" She ran to him. Tiptoeing she kissed his cheek. The others mouth dropped. "See yah!" Nicki then vanished. Hidan was the first to recover. "Did she do what I think she did?" "Yes she did,un. Yes she did,un."

* * *

Nicki stepped into her house. It was about 10 o'clock in the morning. Nicki lived in one of the most expensive parts of Getsugakure. Her apartment was black and white all over with splashes of red. Nicki stripped of her cloak. Hanging it up on the hook she entered her kitchen. "So if it isn't Miss Nicki." She turned. "Hello Ogichi-nii-san." Ogichi smiled. "So you still remember me? I'm touch." Nicki smiled. "So how is Tasogare?" "Good. Still killing people and getting paid the same amount?" "Yup!" Nicki shook her head. "Ridiculous." "No its not!" He said pouting. "Hoshigakure takes real good care of me!" "And afterwards?" Ogichi rolled his eyes. "Always so pessimistic." "I'm realistic. They tried to kill me just because I had the dark release." "Well its not common in Hoshigakure to have that bloodline trait…." "So? They could've cultivated it! Not try and kill me!" Ogichi scratched the back of his neck. "So gloomy in here! All this black and white and red! No wonder your so gloomy! You need some green and orange and-." A kunai hit the wall next to Ogichi's neck. "What do you want?" "I was ordered to kill you." Nicki looked at Ogichi and laughed. "Oh you crack me up Ogichi-nii-san." "My gas is starting to take effect…" Nicki's eyes snapped opened. Her eyes turned blood red. "You son of a -." "Oh be nice Nicki! I want you to die-." "Dance of the crescent moon!" Three shadow clones appeared of Nicki. They all ran towards Ogichi. He dodged one but got cut across the cheek. Nicki punched Ogichi. He coughed up blood but still stood his ground. "Ogichi I'm giving you 5 seconds to run or I will hurt you more than I already did." Ogichi grimanced. He knew that was no idle threat. Nicki could kill without feeling regret. . She wasn't named Bloody moon Nicki for nothing. She was the top assassin in Hoshigakure before they tried to kill her. He led that mission. He was surprise Nicki was still so nice to him. "Nicki…" "Fine then. Don't leave. Dark release: Inhaling Maw!" Ogichi gasped as his justu was used against him. "How-." "Ogichi you didn't know? Father taught me how to detect Justus even if they weren't done right in fornt of me." About 50 kunai and shurikens impaled Ogichi. "Look you stained my white carpet!" Nicki whined. Ogichi coughed. "I'll be back Nicki and next time you will be dead." "Whatever Ogichi-nii-san. I'll be waiting."

* * *

The Akatsuki decided to hit the nightlight and enjoy themselves. They were in Nicki's home village. "Let's go to this bar! Its got fucking hot girls!" Hidan said. They entered the bar that was called Moonlight Saga. The club was filled with people drinking, laughing and dancing. They stopped at the bar. "One sake please," Kisame said. The others ordered their respected drinks. Hidan had stalked off to go dance with some slutty girls. "Woah,un," Deidara said. "Isn't that Nicki?" Itachi asked. Kisame looked up. It was Nicki. She was wearing black high waist pants that hugged her curvy legs and bubble butt. A white tank top was tucked into it. Silver armbands and bangles adorned her wrist. White wedges adorned her feet. Her black hair was cut into a bob now and straight. They saw Kisame's forehead protector around her neck. "Nicki!" Kisame yelled. She turned. "Kisame what a pleasant surprise." Nicki approached him. They saw her eyes were outlined in black and her lips blood red. Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Pein felt their heart beat faster. _How the hell could one teen do this to them?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Nicki hugged Kisame. He wrapped a blue arm around her back. She turned to the bartender. "What can I get you miss?" He asked while drying a glass. "Can I get an Avalanche please?" "Of course Miss." He went to making it. "Aren't you 16 Nicki?" Kisame asked. "Yes but I was taught how to hold my alcohol at a young age. Some missions required me to drink and seduce my target to kill them." "Here's your Avalanche miss." "Thank you." She turned around and sat on the stool next to Kisame. "Your looking sexy tonight Nicki, un." She giggled. "Thank you Deidara-kun." He smiled as she sipped her drink. Kisame sipped his drink. "What are you drinking Kisame-sempai?" Nicki asked, staring at him. "A Black Magic." Nicki smirked. "Is that good? I always wanted to try it but I could never find a bar with it. Guess that's my next drink for tonight." Kisame laughed. His deep bass laugh made Nicki smile.

"Hey Sexy." They turned. A male stood there. He had black hair, green eyes and wore skinny jeans and a black shredded tank top. Black wristlets adorned his wrist.

The Akatsuki growled. Nicki smiled. "Sorry boo but I'm not interested." "Ahh, come on sexy love. Give me a chance." Nicki smiled, to Kisame dismay. "No boo, sorry." Nicki turned back to the bartender. But this guy couldn't take a hint. He put his hand on the small of her back. "Come on Babe. I can make-." "Get your paws off my girlfriend." The guy turned and gulped. Kisame's blue-grey eyes glared down at him. Nicki caught along and played along. She slipped off the stool and moved over to Kisame. Kisame put his arm around her waist protectively.

Nicki put her hand on his chest and leaned on him. Nicki felt so small next to Kisame's what? Seven feet tall frame and her five feet six inches. _Damn! Why am I so damn short? _She said raging on the inside. "Kisame-koi he won't leave me alone," Nicki said in her best baby voice. Zetsu was hoping they would kill the guy so he could eat. He was hungry.

**"No he's too stringy." **

Deidara and Sasori were trying to figure out how to get her to stop crushing on Kisame and to start crushing on one of them. "Oh really?" "Yes~" Kisame looked at the guy again. "Leave my girl alone or I will hurt you." "Why? She can do much better than you." Pein was wondering how the hell he was going to get them out of this mess, now that people were starting to watch. Suddenly Nicki got up and walked over to the guy. He smiled. "Yeah. I told-."

**SMACK! **

Nicki smacked the guy. "You're not better than him. What? Because he's blue and looks weird you're automatically better than him?" She glared at the man. "He would take on a group of ninjas to protect my ass while you would run away. He's better than you. On so many levels and yeah he's my boyfriend. So back off and pick on someone your own size."

Nicki turned and walked back over to Kisame and grabbed shirt, pulled him down and gave him a very heated kiss. People in the group whistled and whooped as Kisame snuck both arms around her waist. They broke apart. Kisame nuzzled her neck. "What? Your still here? Didn't she hurt your ego enough?" The guy turned and like a dog between his legs. "Damn he's lucky." "Yeah. Real lucky." "Gotta girl that will defend him. I want a girl like that." "Me too." "Her boyfriend is hot too." "Yeah. Did you see his arms?" Kisame and Nicki smirked. The crowd broke up. Kisame and Nicki sat back down. "I think it be best if we keep this act up," Nicki whispered in his ear. "Okay." Nicki sat on Kisame's lap. "One black magic please." "Yes miss." Kisame finished his drink. Nicki sipped her's through the straw. Kisame kissed her cheek. She giggled. The rest of the Akatsuki looked on with jealous glances and glares.

~Later~

The Akatsuki and Nicki left the club. Kisame and Nicki held hands. "You hold you drinks very well cub." "Thanks Kisame." Hidan through his arm over Nicki's shoulder. Kisame felt like growling but contained it. Nobody put their hand on his Nicki. Wait? When did Nicki become his? She never was and she probably wouldn't. Nicki giggled as Hidan and Deidara started arguing over something. "Hey Nicki, un?" "Yeah Deidara?" "What's your view on art and your favorite, un?" "To me art is created by an artist in a fleeting moment that last for ever. My favorite form of art would have to be music." Deidara and Sasori stopped straight in their tracks. "Wow." "Damn. That's deep," Zetsu said. Nicki laughed. "Do you need a place to stay tonight?" "Yeah, I don't have the fuckin energy to go back to Rain." Nicki laughed. "Follow me."

* * *

They gasped at the size of Nicki's house. It was huge.

"Benefits of being an assassin. A very good one." Pein smiled. They entered the house and were even more shock. Nicki had extremely good taste in house décor. Deidara stopped to admire a owl sculpture that sat on a oak table. "This way. I have 5 guest rooms so there's 7 of you….Figure it out. Pick wisely and please leave the rooms how you found it. Bathrooms are down the hall." Nicki turned and went to her room. Hidan and Deidara shared a room, Itachi and Kisame, Sasori and Zetsu, and Pein got a room by himself. Kisame laid on his bed. "Damn I'm hungry. I wonder where the kitchen is." He got up and left.

~Kitchen~

Kisame had to rub his eye to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Nicki was bent over rummaging through her fridge. She wore black shorts and a wife beater. "Like what you see?" Kisame blushed. "Sorry…" "It's okay. Hungry?" "Yeah." "Want a cupcake?" Kisame nodded. Nicki put a cupcake in front of him. "Why did you become an assassin?" "My father was one." Kisame took a bite of his cupcake. Nicki was very pretty but deserved better. A loud yawn broke him from his sulking. "You should get to bed Nicki-san." "I really should…" Nicki smiled at Kisame. "Good night Kisame." "Good Night Nicki."

* * *

****_Next day….._

Nicki rolled over in her bed. The black silk sheets felt so cool against her skin. Her black hair looked like a black cape against the red pillow. Suddenly she felt something soft and furry rub against her arm. She turned. It was a white cat with black eyes and a Red Crescent moon on it forehead. "Tsukikage…how are you?" "Fine Nicki-sama. And you?" "Fine as well." Nicki got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. Tsukikage took in Nicki's room. The walls were white with a red border. The carpet was black and the furniture was white with red handles. The bed was white with silk black sheets and red pillows. Tsukikage heard the shower.

"Really Nicki-sama! Must you take a shower?" he said in dismay. "Yes, I have guest you know." Tsukikage looked up to see Nicki standing there. She was wearing black cargo pants and a red tank top. The red crescent moon and stars looked so exotic on her skin.

"You have a mission Nicki-sama!" Nicki nodded and started to walk out the room. Tsukikage jumped form the bed and followed her. "Your job is to either recruit or eliminate Kimimaro of the sound five." "So I have to travel to sound?" Nicki asked as she took a sip of her coffee. "Actually you will be traveling to Amegakure."

Nicki nearly spit out her coffee. She started to cough.

"Nicki-sama? NICKI-SAMA!" Tsukikage cried as she pawed at her back.

"I'm fine Tsukikage, just a little shocked," she said wiping her mouth. "Why am I going to Amegakure?" Tsukikage sat down. "He is traveling to Amegakure with Kabuto. For what? We don't know but we believe it has to do with breaking into the Akatsuki's hideout or causing problems. We assume the former." Nicki nodded. "Hey Nicki-san, un- WHAT THE FUCK, un!" Tsukikage yelped as he ran behind Nicki. The rest of the Akatsuki ran in. "Was that cat just talking, un?" Nicki slapped her hand to her forehead. Tsukikage jumped on her shoulder and stared at the Akatsuki.

"Now you never said that you were already with the Akatsuki…."

Tsukikage jumped onto the counter and tilted her head to the side. "Wait! I know! You can travel with them to Amagakure and then finish your mission!"

"WHAT!?" Nicki yelled.

The Akatsuki gaped in shock.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Tsukikage sat there licking his paw. Nicki was slightly twitching. "Did you just say, I would be traveling with them?"

"Yes I did. I'll tell Leader-san." Tsukikage paused to lick his paw again. "Actually you could do the mission with them since it also affects them as well." Nicki was now visibly twitching. Deidara walked over to her and back hugged her. "Don't worry,un! We're fun to travel with,un!" "Yeah bitch-OW!" Hidan held his nose that was now bloody. "I would like it if you reframe from calling my mistress a bitch. She is not a dog, she is a panther. A Mūnhyou* actually." Nicki smiled as she pet Tsukikage. He purred and nuzzled her hand. "Fine. I'll travel with them but on one condition." "What's that?" Pein asked. "That if I get tired one of you carry me." Hidan grinned. "I'll carry you bi-Nicki." Tsukikage purred as it stretched out on the windowsill. "You need to leave by noon. Its now 11:30." Nicki nodded as she walked over to the owl sculpture on the table. She did a Justu that caused the head to open up. She pressed a button. Suddenly there was an opening on the wall and different weapons, bags and clothes were seen in the hidden safe. "Wow…." Kisame said. Nicki grabbed a black bag and put about 10 scrolls in there. Quickly she put different equipment and clothes in the bag. "I need my cloak…Tsukikage please get my cloak." "Yes Nicki-sama! Sharky-san come with me!" Kisame growled. "Sharky-san?" he said as he followed Tsukikage.

~Nicki's room~

Kisame looked around Nicki's room. It was very elegant and chic. "It fits her right?" Tsukikage asked. "Yes it does." "her cloak is in the closet." Kisame opened the mirror doors and his eyes snapped open. The closet was in color order, ranging from black to white and colors he had never heard of. "her cloak is right here, Sharky-san!" "Its not Sharky-san!" "I know Kisame-san." Kisame turned around.

Tsukikage was now a little boy with white hair and black eyes and cat ears and tail. The same Red Crescent moon was on his forehead. He wore the same cloak as Nicki.

"You like Nicki-sama. Make sure if you end up with her, you take care of her." "Why wouldn't I?"

Tsukikage looked at Kisame.

"Just take care of her. She means a lot to me and I want to see her happy." Kisame nodded and pet Tsukikage's head. "I will now come on." "Okay!" Tsukikage ran ahead, still in his boy form. "Nicki-sama!" Nicki turned and caught Tsukikage. "Hey Tsukikage-kun. Be good and watch after the house for me. Okay?" "Yes Nicki-sama!" "Here's your cloak, cub." "Thanks Sempai." Nicki put it on. She slipped on her black combat boots. "Let's get going," She said. Tsukikage hold the fort down!" "Yes Nicki-sama! Bye!" The Akatsuki and the one Tasogare member disappeared.

~In the forest~

The group flew through the trees quietly and effortlessly. Nicki and Pein were side by side. Pein watched her out the corner of his eyes. Nicki's hair was short; unlike the first time they meet her. Back in the clearing it was long and in a ponytail. _She must have cut it before she came to the club._ He thought. Nicki was very curvy and pretty. She was exotic, in Pein's opinion. Behind them Hidan and Deidara also admired Nicki.

Hidan loved how violent Nicki was the first night they met. He loved her massive strength and power. He loved it. Now if only she would convert to Jashinism, then she would be perfect.

Deidara loved how explosive she was. One minute she was quiet and calm, the next she was cheery and happy. At the club the night before, he loved that protective, sassy, angry Nicki that defended Kisame when that guy showed up. Hell he would've liked it if she killed him, right there and then.

Itachi watched Nicki from between Sasori and Kisame. Nicki was beautiful. She was calculating and patient. Even though, he hadn't seen her in action much, he heard about her. She reminded him of himself: quiet, beautiful, yet deadly. He wanted her.

Sasori was trying to remain as passive as possible but Nicki was different. She knew how to get every member of the Akatsuki riled up. She was deadly, intentionally and unintentionally.

Kisame watched Nicki. On the outside, she was beautiful, curvy body, big bust, bubble butt, pretty eyes and kissable lips. On the inside though, she was tough, smart, witty, and accepting. When she defended him last night, it wasn't an act. She meant it and that kiss. That kiss…if Kisame ever kiss anyone else, it would never match up to Nicki. She tasted like chocolate and marshmallows. She was bittersweet and out of his reach. He sighed and kept running.

Suddenly Pein stopped. Nicki landed next to him. "We're about 3 hours from Amegakure if we continue at this pace," Pein said. Nicki nodded. "Shall we contin-Ack!" Nicki grabbed Pein. Pein wrapped an arm around her waist. A hawk sat there. She giggled then her eyes went narrow. "Hoshi taka! How could you scare me like that!" She said, plucking the hawk's beak. it used its wing to hide its face. "I'm sorry Nicki-sama. Please forgive me. Mistress-sama has sent you a message." "Lay it on me." "She said that the Akatsuki are to help you if you need it. She would prefer if you work with them." "Okay." Hoshi Taka flew off. Pein still had an arm around Nicki's waist. "Pein-san you can let go now." Pein nodded. "My apologies." Nicki nodded. "Shall we continue?" "Yes we may." They ran on.

* * *

Nicki was in awe at the size of Amegakure. "Wow…This is amazing…." Pein was happy she found Amegakure amazing. "How did you do this Pein? I mean this…..just wow." "I wanted Amegakure to be as industrial as possible. Its very self sufficient." Pein walked over to her. "Over there is the Akatsuki base." Nicki looked up. There was a tower, which towered over the city. "Wow…" Pein looked at Nicki. "So what is your mission?" "I have to either eliminate or recruit Kimimaro. Kabuto…I could care less about." "Where are they,un?" "They are somewhere in Amegakure or already trying to break into Pein's office." Pein eyes widen. "Let's go. Nicki you're coming. Hold on please." "Why?" "Because the tower only recognizes the Akatsuki members. My chakra can mask yours so you could get in." Nicki nodded and turned only to be picked up bridal style. "Ack! Pein!" He chuckled. "Let's go."

~Inside Pein's Tower~

Pein held Nicki as they entered into the base. It smelled like rain. Nicki cuddled close to Pein. It was colder then she was used to. Pein smiled into his collar. Nicki smelled like peanut butter. Yes it was weird but true. "Here we are Nicki. The Akatsuki Base." Nicki looked around. They were in the living room. It was nice and cozy, nothing very evil really. "Damn, if I didn't know better I would say you took me to a house." They all chuckled. "Well let's show you to your room. We can-."

**CRASH!**

They all pulled out weapons. "What the hell was that?" Hidan asked. "I wish I knew," Kisame said. "Where is Kakuzu, Konan, and Tobi?" Nicki asked. She wore black clawed tekko kagi. Pein took the lead. "Let's go. Go quietly." They followed Pein quietly. They turned the corner and saw two figures standing at a door. "Kabuto-sama are you sure-." "This is his office…Damn! Why so many seals?" "Kimimaro." He whirled around. Nicki stood there with her cloak opened and hands on her hips. "Who are you?" "My name is-." "Nicki Chimamire no tsuki, member of Tasogare," Kabuto said. Nicki smiled. "Yes I am and Kimimaro I have an offer for you." Kimimaro looked at Nicki. "The Tasogare has developed an interest in you. We have a spot available. If you refuse, I must kill you because you have seen my face." Kimimaro looked at Nicki and then back at Kabuto. "How about you fight me?" Kimimaro eyes snapped open. "I-I-I-I can't fight you." "Why?" "You're a trained assassin. How do I fight you?" Nicki smiled. "You could be able to fight me if you came." Kimimaro looked between Nicki and Kabuto. "He won't go with you." Nicki glared at Kabuto. "Kindly piss off and die Kabuto-_sama._" Kabuto smirked. Nicki growled.

"Dark release: Dark dragon claw."

Nicki swiped at Kabuto. He shrieked in pain. Nicki had slashed him across both of his arms. Waves of darkness seemed to radiate off of Nicki's tekko kagi. "Kimimaro don' let me do the same to you." Kimimaro had already grabbed an bone sword from his arm. Nicki returned back to her previous position. Kimimaro looked at Nicki. She stuck her hand out to him. He hesitated. "Don't do it Kimimaro! Orochimaru-sama won't be please!" "Kimimaro I don't want to kill you." Kimimaro looked at Nicki and put his hand in hers. She smiled. "Welcome Kimimaro. I will be your mentor from now on and eventually your partner." Kimimaro smiled a small one.

"Age reverser Justu!" Kabuto yelled.

Nicki eyes went wide as Kimimaro was engulfed in the cloud. Pein had grabbed Nicki around the waist. The cloud disappeared, reveling a child Kimimaro and a smirking Kabuto. "Let me see you try and use him now." Nicki picked up Kimimaro. "I will. I will train him to be an assassin and kill you." Kabuto smirked. "I'll be waiting." He disappeared. The Akatsuki watched as Nicki held the child Kimimaro. He clung to her tank top. Nicki had wrapped him in his oversize shirt. "Mommy…" Nicki laughed as she kissed his forehead. "Yes baby?" He hugged her neck. "How about you stay with us Nicki? You need to find a justu to change him back." "Thanks Pein." Kimimaro clung to her as Kisame showed her to a guest room.

* * *

**Review!**

**It makes Tsukikage and Kimimaro very happy people!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**I am sooooooooooo sorry this update is like a week late. **

**I went camping so i was gone for about 5 days and i got soaked in the rain, but it was fun!**

**Anyway, this chapter didn't seem to come out great so I would appreciate it if you review and help me make it better!**

**-bows-**

**Review please! **

**Flames are not appreciated!**

**Hidan: Get on with the damn story women!**

**Me: WHY YOU?!**

**Kimimaro: Nicki Trini does not own Naruto because if she did, Sasuke would have already been dead!**

* * *

Nicki and Kimimaro walked into the guest room. It was large and roomy. The walls were black and the furniture red. The carpet under their feet was white and fluffy. Kimimaro was wearing his over size shirt. Kimimaro grabbed Nicki's hand and gently tugged on it. She looked down and green met blackish red eyes. "Mommy…" "Yes Kimimaro?" "I'm hungry…" Nicki smiled. "Let's unpack first and then we'll find the kitchen." Kimimaro nodded and grabbed the corners of his shirt, so he could walk. Nicki started to unpack her clothes. She put everything neatly in the dresser and closet. Kimimaro looked in her bag. He saw a black fan that had a metal handle. He picked it up and opened it. "Kimi- No!" Kimimaro jumped and dropped the fan. Nicki quickly scooped him up before the fan even hit the floor. "Are you okay? Did you touch the ends or cut yourself?" Nicki didn't realize that half the Akatsuki members stood at her door. They came running when they heard her yell. Nicki was checking him over. "I'm fine mommy. Can I see the fan please?" Nicki looked at Kimimaro. "Fine. But no touching! Do you understand?" "Yes mommy." "Ah the little bastard nearly got hurt with a fucking fan? Like seriously?" Hidan said, revealing the Akatsuki standing right there. Nicki glared so hard at Hidan, Itachi swore that she was going to set him on fire or freeze him. Probably the former. "It's a fighting fan. The ends are daggers and are lined with a poison that is deadly if it seeps through the pores, let alone get cut by it." Kimimaro was now sitting on the bed. "He needs a shirt…do we need to go shopping for him?" Kisame asked. "Yeah, but for now I'll put him in one of my shirts," Nicki said as Kimimaro played with his hands. Suddenly there was a rumble underneath their feet. "What the hell-un." A medium size snake, about 4 feet appeared from the floor. It had a black star on its forehead. "Sutāhebi," Nicki said as she pulled one of her shirts over Kimimaro's head. Kimimaro watched the snake with fascination as it slithered over to Nicki. It slipped up her leg and then around her torso and finally her arm. "Whatttt happen tooo thee targettt?" The snake asked. "Age reverser justu." Kimimaro reached for Sutāhebi. She wrapped her head around his arm and kept her tail around Nicki's. "Howwww longggg beforeee theee justuuu cannn beee reverssse?" "I don't know. Tell Leader-sama that I will start trying to find a cure and I will begin training him." "Yessss Nicki-sama." Kimimaro pet her head. "The boy issss cute thoughhh," Sutāhebi said. Nicki smiled as Kimimaro kept petting Sutāhebi. "Good-bye Nicki-sama. Good-bye Kimimaro-kun." "Good-bye Sutāhebi." Sutāhebi slithered back off both bodies and back into the hole she came from. The floor seemed to go back in place, as if a snake never came through the floor. Kimimaro touched Nicki's face. "Why is there stars and moons on your face mommy?" "So I can keep in contact with my boss." Kimimaro nodded. "Come. Let's get you some food," Nicki said as Kimimaro climbed into her arms. "Can you take to the kitchen guys?" The Akatsuki moved and showed her to the kitchen.

~Kitchen~

Pein, Konan, Kakuzu and Zetsu were all in the kitchen when the rest of the Akatsuki, Nicki and Kimimaro trooped in. Konan squealed and rushed over to Nicki. "He's so cute!" Nicki laughed. The two women talked and fawned over Kimimaro.

"May I hold him?" Konan asked.

"I guess." Kimimaro stuck his hands out to her and Konan pulled him into her arms.

"Hey Kimimaro do you have a favorite food?" Nicki asked as she looked through the fridge.

"No, but I really like dango and ramen." "Oh look! Found some dango." Everyone stopped what they were doing.

Kisame was wondering if this was going to be Nicki's last day alive.

Deidara felt very bad for Nicki.

Kakuzu was going to castrate Itachi if he killed someone who could help him collect bounties.

Konan even stopped playing with Kimimaro.

Itachi looked at Nicki who held the plate of dango and even had one in her mouth.

"He can have some." Nicki smiled as she kissed Itachi's cheek. "Thank you~"

Konan put Kimimaro down who ran to Nicki for a stick of the dango.

The other males were all sending Itachi glares for getting a kiss from Nicki, even if it was just on the cheek.

"Hey are you guys and lady hungry?"

Nicki asked as she looked for the ramen.

"Yeah," Kisame said.

"Me too, un!"

"Tobi is a hungry good boy!"

"Me fucking too!" "Yes."

"I am hungry…"

"**I want human flesh."** Nicki turned and looked at Zetsu.

"How about beef then…"

"**No. human."** Nicki put her hand on her hip.

"No. Beef. You will eat beef or go and find a corpse to eat." Zetsu started to object. "No buts! Do you want the damn ramen or no?"

Hidan groaned only to be slapped by Kakuzu. "_We'll have it,"_ white Zetsu said, shyly. "Tell your black side to behave or I will hurt him," Nicki said.

She turned to make the ramen. Kimimaro squirmed around. Konan put him down. He looked around and looked at Nicki. She was using the stove so he wouldn't go over to her. He looked back at the men at the table. They all scared him except the one with bright orange hair and multi-piercings.

"Daddy!" They all looked up in shock. "Who is he calling-." "Daddy!" Nicki turned. They watched as Kimimaro ran to Pein and pulled at his shirt. Pein put the newspaper down. "Daddy…" Pein looked down and did something no one expected. He pulled Kimimaro into his lap and smiled.

They all stared except Nicki and Konan. Konan always knew Pein had a fatherly side. Nicki knew he was going to eventually call someone Daddy. She just didn't know whom. Kimimaro leaned against him and played with his hand. "Goodness sakes guys! Stop staring!" Nicki smiled at Kimimaro and Pein. Nicki turned back to the stove. Kimimaro was giggling as Pein bounced him on his lap. Nicki and Konan placed the bowls of ramen on the table. Kimimaro sat next to Pein and watched as Nicki placed his bowl in front of him. "Eat up," Nicki said as she kissed his cheek. Pein smiled and ate his ramen. "So when will you start training him Nicki," Pein asked. Nicki was sitting on the other side of Kimimaro. "Hopefully tomorrow, but for today, I need to buy him some clothes." Konan's eyes lit up. "Can I come with you? Please?" "Sure. Kimimaro would you like to come with me?" Kimimaro looked at his mom. "Can I stay with daddy?" Nicki smiled. "Sure. Konan come and change. We can't draw any attention to ourselves." "Hai, Nicki." The two stood and left.

~Room~

Nicki opened the closet and Konan gasped. "You didn't bring…" "I brought about 5 scrolls just filled with clothes." Konan nodded. Nicki looked through all the clothes. She pulled out a black summer dress and passed it to Konan. "Here…..and these shoes." Konan took them and put them on. Nicki grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. She put on an orange belt and scarf. She wore orange sneakers. Nicki brushed out her hair and then grabbed her wristlet, which held her money. "Come Konan." Konan and Nicki walked back to the kitchen. They talked quietly on the way there. "So what size do you think he wears?" "Maybe a size 7...or 6….we'll buy both." Konan laughed. When they reached the kitchen the boys turned around and stared. "Mommy!" Kimimaro ran to her and hugged her leg. "Hey baby, so I'm leaving now with Konan. Be good and behave. Don't let Daddy tell me you were running around and not listening. Understand me?" "Yes Mommy. Kiss!" Nicki smiled and kissed his cheek. "We shall be back and oh Kakuzu?" "Yes?" "I took about 50000¥." Nicki and Konan left as Kakuzu suffered a mini heart attack. That heart is now dead.

~Store~

Konan and Nicki looked through the kids clothes. "How about this?" The girls had already brought Kimimaro ninja clothes and gear. Konan held up a black jeans and blue tee that said "Without me there is just aweso." Nicki laughed. "That's cute!" The girls had about 2 baskets filled with regular, everyday clothes for Kimimaro and 3 bags with ninja attire. "He needs sneakers," Nicki said. Konan nodded as the two walked over to the kids shoe section.

"So Nicki…."

"Yes Konan?"

"Who do you like in the Akatsuki?"

Nicki stared at Konan.

"What?"

"I mean all of them are always talking about you when you aren't in the room. They're all pinning for your attention." Nicki picked up a shoe box and looked inside.

"I mean…I don't know….I really….AHHHH! Konan don't ask me that!"

Konan giggled. "Sorry!"

Nicki and Konan picked out other shoes and then went to pay for it.

~Hideout~

When Nicki and Konan walked through the door of the hideout they did not expect the site before them.

The Akatsuki members all lying on the floor around Kimimaro.

Books, toys and various ninja equipment also lying on the floor. Pein walked through the basement door.

"Hello ladies."

"What the hell happened here?" Nicki asked.

"Mommy!"

Kimimaro ran to her and hugged her waist. "Kimimaro started to play, then read and then was training with the Akatsuki members. He fought Kisame, Hidan,-."

"WHAT!? Are you out of your fucking mind! You let him fight Hidan!"

Konan was wondering if she was going to have to plan Pein's funeral.

Kimimaro let go of Nicki and ran to Konan. The other Akatsuki members were slowly regaining conscious. "What happened, un?" "Yeah, what the fuck-,"

Nicki grabbed Hidan by the collar. "You fought my son you bastard!" Kisame sat up.

"What the fuck did you do to him? Try that voodoo shit on him? If you did, Jashin better be able to help you cause when…."

"Nicki."

"You won't…."

"Nicki."

"Be immortal anymore!"

"Nicki!" Nicki whirled around.

Kisame would deny ever flinching when she whirled around. "Hidan didn't do his weird stuff on Kimimaro because Pein was there the entire time." Nicki still held Hidan by his collar. Itachi and Kakuzu felt the waves of murder slowly start to dwindle away.

Kisame removed Hidan from her grip and he hugged her.

"Its alright. Besides, we would've killed Hidan if he hurt Kimimaro."

Nicki smiled and hugged Kisame back.

She then turned to Kimimaro.

"Tomorrow you start your training."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I am sooooooo sorry for being this late with my update! -bows-**

**I had major writers block and then i started a another story and**

**Hidan: Bitch we don't want to hear it.**

**Me: -cries- Zetsu!**

**Zetsu:_ Leave her alone Hidan_ or I'll eat you!**

**Hidan: Oh shit!**

**Kimimaro: Nikki Trini doesn't own Naruto or else the akatsuki would still be alive!**

* * *

To say Nicki was a morning person would be a lie.

A **BIG **lie.

Nicki hated mornings. The sun was too bright and the birds too loud. Some would say it's because of her job. Nicki worked late nights and woke up too early the next day. Nicki loved her job but just not the hours, But anyway….

Nicki was having the best sleep ever when she heard the following:

_**Bang!**_

_**Boom!**_

_**TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**_

_**TOBI YOU IDIOT UN!**_

_**I WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!**_

_**DADDY!**_

Nicki growled as she climbed out of bed and flung her door open. She marched straight to the kitchen and flung the door open. The ruckus stopped at that moment. Her eyes narrowed as she surveyed the kitchen.

Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting over Kami knows what.

Deidara was trying to blow up Tobi.

Tobi was running from Deidara.

And Kimimaro was hiding behind Pein's legs.

"What is going on in here?" Nicki asked, calmly.

_Too calmly._

The men all looked at each other, too afraid to answer Nicki's question. Kimimaro tightened his grip on Pein's pajama pants. Mommy was scaring him!

"Somebody answer me or I swear to Kami, you will all be wishing you were already dead!"

The men all looked at Nicki and instantly turned scarlet.

If there was another reason why Nicki hated mornings was because of what she wore to bed. Nicki usually slept in a bra and panty. Last night she had but on a pair of shorts over the panty and wore only a bra.

A _**red lacy**_ bra.

"Damn bitch. Has anyone ever told you your choice of clothes is sexy?" Hidan asked.

Deidara, Kisame and Pein face palmed, and Kakuzu wondered what the hell he did in his past life to get Hidan as a partner.

Nicki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She counted to 10. Kimimaro chose that opportunity to run to her.

"Mommy!"

At that moment the entire Akatsuki decided Kimimaro was a very brave soul.

"Mommy!"

Nicki opened her eyes and looked down at Kimimaro and she smiled.

"Yes sweetheart?" Nicki said while kneeling to Kimimaro's level. He hugged her. "Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing because Hidan took his money. Deidara was chasing Tobi because he was being annoying and Daddy was trying to get me breakfast and quiet them down." Nicki looked at Pein. "Is that true?"

He nodded.

Nicki picked Kimimaro up and walked over to Pein. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. Now to get you break- What the hell?"

Kisame had taken his shirt off and thrown it to her.

"Can't have you walking around like that. Hidan will try and jump you." Nicki smiled as she put Kimimaro down. She put the t-shirt on.

Nicki wasn't going to lie: Kisame smelled good. He smelled like old spice with a hint of fresh water. And this shirt was way too big on her.

Nicki turned around. "I'm making bacon, eggs with cheese and waffles. Konan come help me! Please!"

Konan laughed as the two women started to cook breakfast.

~After Breakfast~

Nicki had put Hidan and Deidara in charge of washing the dishes. Konan had gotten Kimimaro dressed and now Nicki was dressing herself. She put on some black cargo pants and a black belly shirt. She had the usually fingerless gloves and her black boots. She put her hair in a messy ponytail. Grabbing the two scrolls with her battle axe and double shuriken she went downstairs to the training room.

~Training room~

The training room was made to look like a forest. There was a lake in one corner and trees in another; Mountains on one side and rain and snow on another. The entire Akatsuki was there. Konan had dressed Kimimaro in black cargo pants as well and a white t-shirt. He wore red sandals and his hair was in its usual two ponytails.

"Mommy! We're matching! Almost!"

Nicki laughed as she pet Kimimaro's head.

"Okay. Phase 1 of your training Kimimaro is speed, stealth, stalking and oberservation. Kisame would you please help me with this part. If Zetsu was here- Ack!"

Zetsu appeared next to Nicki. She punched him in the neck.

"_Sorry Nicki-chan, __**but I couldn't help it."**_

Black Zetsu then received a punch in his stomach.

"Anyway…..Yeah Kisame can you help Kimimaro with his speed. Actually, the entire Akatsuki can help. We'll play hide and seek. Kimimaro your it. Your goal is to find at least 6 people."

Kimimaro nodded.

"You can find them anyway, whether it be hitting them, jumping on them…pretty much touching them anywhere."

Kimimaro nodded.

"Okay! Everyone split up and good luck Kimimaro."

All the Akatsuki members and Nicki disappeared. Kimimaro took a deep breath and ran towards the lake.

~Lake~

Kisame hide under the water. He held his breath and hoped no bubbles rose to the surface. Kimimaro looked at the lake and saw air bubbles.

"Kisame-san! Come out! I found you!"

Kisame didn't come up. Kimimaro huffed.

"Fine then! Dance of the Clematis: Vine!"

Kimimaro stabbed his spinal cord into the water.

Kisame gasped as bone came flying at him. It cut his shoulder.

"Damn it!"

Kisame came up to the surface, holding his shoulder.

Kimimaro clapped and wrapped his spine around his body.

"I found you! Now only five more to go….Kisame-san?"

Kisame grunted. "What?"

"Can you help me find the others?"

"What? Why? So you can skewer one of their body parts off or better yet: Kill them? Are you crazy? That bone is dangerous! You could- hey! Don't cry! Than your mother will definitely kill me! Fine I'll help."

"Yay!"

~Trees~

Kimimaro sat on Kisame's shoulders as they walked in the mini forest. "Zetsu would be here right, Kisame-san?" "Yes he would….so would Tobi and Pein."

Kimimaro jumped off of Kisame's shoulder and looked at the floor.

"What did you find cub?"

Kimimaro held up a candy wrapper. Kisame hit his head against the nearest tree.

"WAH!"

The two looked up. Suddenly another candy wrapper floated down and landed on Kimimaro's nose.

"Dance of the -."

Kisame covered Kimimaro's mouth.

"NO! We can't kill Tobi, no matter how TEMPTING it may be. Understand?"

Kimimaro nodded. Kisame sighed as he moved his hand.

"So can you use Samaheda to shred the tree down?"

Kisame looked at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro gave him the puppy eyes.

"Pweaseeeeeee Kisame-san?"

Kisame felt Samaheda protesting in his hand.

"I Know! But if I don't do it and he starts to cry or worse murders Tobi, Leader-sama and Nicki will have my ass! I don't want to become sushi!"

"Sushi? Where?" Kimimaro asked.

Kisame hit his head on the tree again.

"WAH!TOBI IS FALLING!"

Tobi fell in a pile of leaves in front of Kisame and Kimimaro. Kimimaro giggled as he tapped Tobi's head.

"Found you Tobi-san!"

Tobi jumped up.

"Okay! Tobi is a good boy! Can Tobi come with you and Kisame-semapi?"

Kisame shook his head 'no' but Kimimaro said 'yes'.

They kept walking. Kimimaro now sat on Tobi's shoulders and was using his hair as support.

"Kisame-san! Have you found anyone or smelled anyone?"

"No and what type of question is that?"

"Well mommy said you're a shark and that you can smell chakra from a mile away."

Kisame twitched. He was going to have to give Nicki a little lesson on Samaheda and sharks.

"Tobi saw something! Tobi saw something!"

Kimimaro pulled Tobi's hair.

"Onward Tobi-horse!"

Kisame sweat dropped and followed after the two.

#Meanwhile#

Nicki, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Konan and Pein were all in the snow and rain area. Nicki shivered.

"What possessed me to hide here?" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly she felt someone pull her into a hug. She looked up. It was Itachi.

"Would you like to warm you up?" he asked.

Pein was glaring at Itachi for hugging Nicki. Konan was trying to stifle a giggle by coughing.

"Yes, please."

~Back with Kimimaro and the gang~

Kimimaro jumped on Hidan. "Found you Hidan-kun!"

Hidan cursed as he tried to pull Tobi off of him.

"Get the fu-What the hell Kisame!"

"I don't need Nicki killing me for language Kimimaro picks up."

Hidan instantly paled than recovered. Kimimaro held onto Hidan's hair.

"OWWW! That hurts!"

"Sorry Hidan-san. Should we look in the mountains now?"

"Yes. Let's go."

The five nins disappeared.

~Mountain range~

Deidara and Sasori were arguing over art…again…and a certain assassin who had moved in.

"Nicki would prefer eternal art, brat."

"No she wouldn't! un! She would think art is a bang! Un!"

Sasori and Deidara started to glare at each other.

"As if. Nicki's skills are eternal-."

"But her kills are a bang! Un!"

"Found you Puppet-san and Bomber-san!"

The two artist turned and saw Kimimaro running over to them. He tapped both of them.

"Okay I found Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Puppet-san, and Bomber-san….I still need to find Zetsu, Aunty Konan, Grandpa-."

"Grandpa?" The 5 five males said in confusion.

"Yeah, Grandpa Kakuzu!"

Hidan. Kisame and Deidara busted out laughing. Kimimaro stared at them.

"What's so funny?"

"Does he really…..let….you call…him…Grandpa?" Kisame asked between his laughs.

"Yes. Anyway, I also need to find Itachi, Mommy and Daddy."

Kimimaro turned towards Sasori.

"Puppet-san, would you please carry me?"

"Aren't you suppose to run on your own?"

"Yes…"

"Then you should. There is a reason why your mother said this should build up stamina and speed."

"Why?"

"Because Leader-sama, Konan-chan, Nicki-chan, Itachi-san, Kakuzu-san and Zetsu-san won't just sit there and let you tag them. They'll run if they see or hear you."

Kimimaro nodded. He grabbed Sasori's hand as they started to walk towards the Snow and Rain area.

~Snow and Rain area~

Kimimaro saw Kakuzu.

"Grand- He's running!"

Kimimaro chased after Kakuzu. The five males followed close behind. Kisame was impressed. Kimimaro was very fast, he must've remember how to flash step. **(A/N: I know it's a bleach term but I don't know what it's called when they're going very fast! ~.~) **

"Dance of the Clematis: Vine!"

Kimimaro's spine came out and he ran with it.

Kakuzu jumped in zigzags, going from tree to tree. Kimimaro followed close behind. He stabbed a tree branch that Kakuzu was on, but at the last second Kakuzu jumped away. Kimimaro growled. He pulled a kunai out of his pocket. He threw it and it hit Kakuzu's back.

"I hit Grandpa!"

Kakuzu grunted as he jumped to the ground. Kimimaro ran to him and grabbed his arm. Kakuzu looked down as he reached behind himself to remove the kunai.

"Here."

Kimimaro took the kunai.

"Grandpa… how do I clean the blood off of it?"

Kakuzu kneeled next to Kimimaro and took the kunai.

"You flick your wrist and that's how you get the blood off."

Kakuzu did it. Kimimaro nodded.

"Grandpa do you know where the others are?"

"They are deeper in the snow and rain."

Kimimaro nodded and climbed onto Kakuzu's back. Kakuzu took off.

"Oi fucker! You could've told us you were fucking leaving!" Hidan yelled as the group followed after him.

~Later~

"Grandpa! Look Zetsu and Aunty Konan!"

Kakuzu looked down.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Kimimaro jumped off of Kakuzu back and flew through the snow. Zetsu turned because he could've sworn he heard something. Next thing he knew, a shuriken was stuck in his arm.

"Got you Zetsu-san!"

"Kakuzu! You can't-."

Kimimaro tapped Konan.

"Got you Aunty Konan!"

Konan looked down at her 'nephew' and smiled.

"_I know where Itachi is…_" Zetsu said.

"Where?"

"_He went inside to get Nicki a sweater._"

"Red eyes is still in there?" Hidan asked.

"_He's probably back by now...__**If you find him you probably find both Nicki and Leader-sama."**_

They ran off to try and find the three.

#Meanwhile#

Nicki threw a snow ball at Pein's face. His eyes widen as Nicki giggled. Itachi lips curved up just a bit.

"What-."

"I was bored…."

Pein smiled and scraped some snow off a rock. He molded it into a ball.

"Nicki?"

"What-Ack! Pein!"

Pein laughed as the snow clung to Nicki's hair. She grabbed some snow and chased after him. Itachi watched the two folic in the snow. Pein had now grabbed Nicki by the waist and dropped her in a large snow pile.

He fell on top of her because Nicki said "she would drag him down with her if he dared."

~With the others~

"I hear laughter…" Konan said.

They stopped and listened. A smooth, baritone laugh and a feminine giggle was heard.

"It's Nicki and Pein…" Kisame said.

"Let's go then!" Kimimaro said, running towards the sound.

~Clearing~

Nicki was sitting between Itachi and Pein. She had just had an epic snow fight with Pein and she was kinda cold. Pein noticed and wrapped an arm around her. Nicki smiled as she cuddled closer. Pein noticed Nicki smelled like chocolate and coffee. Her white bangs reminded him of snow and her eyes reminded him of fire. Pein studied her face. It was tanned and clear, her eyes were a perfect almond shape and her lips were a very pretty shade of pink…well more like red right now. They were so kissable…

Pein leaned forward and kissed her. Nicki eyes shot open but she then closed it back. Pein's lips were soft and seemed to mold her lips.

To Nicki, Pein tasted like coffee and mocha.

To Pein, Nicki tasted like chocolate and coffee.

"Found you Mom- What is Daddy doing to Mommy?"

Pein and Nicki broke apart. Nicki blushed, while Pein looked at Kimimaro.

Kisame turned and disappeared.

* * *

**I feel so cruel doing that to Kisame!**

**Kisame: Why is my heart being broken?**

**Me: I don't know! Don't ask me such hard questions! -hugs Deidara-**

**Deidara: Rate and review! un.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Two updates in one day! -does happy dance-**

**Tobi: Dancing with Me.**

**Pein: Please...just read the story...**

* * *

Kisame felt his heart clench. So Nicki and Pein were interested in each other…

Kisame ran back to the base, unknown to him that Nicki had ran after him.

He was wrong to ever think that Nicki would be interested in him. He was a freak of nature while Pein only had multiple piercings and was a leader. At least Pein looked normal. He should've known better than to fall in love with Nicki but he couldn't help it. When they had kissed at the bar that night and she defended him he instantly fell…._**hard.**_

"Kisame!"

Kisame ignored the voice as he ran to the kitchen.

"Kisame!"

He ran faster. Damn why did the kitchen have to be so far?

"KISAME!"

Next thing he knew, he was on the floor. Nicki was on top of him. She had a look of concern in her eye.

"What?"

"Why did you run?"

"Why do you care?"

Nicki looked hurt and Kisame felt bad. He sat up and blushed. Nicki was now straddling his lap and her hands were holding onto his cloak.

"I care because your my…..friend."

Kisame looked at Nicki. She looked confused and concerned.

"Is it because I kissed Pein?"

Kisame stiffened and pushed Nicki off of him.

"Kisame!"

He stomped into the kitchen and put Samehada to the side. He went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"You're jealous."

Kisame crushed his water bottle.

"What do you think?"

"I think you are. You're upset I kissed Pein but I don't know why."

Kisame suddenly turned and slammed his hands on either side of Nicki's head. Blue-grey eyes met Blackish-red eyes.

"Yes I'm upset. I'm upset because that should be me. I love you Nicki. No… I adore you. When you defended me that night at the club I couldn't help but see a new side to you. A side that didn't care I was weird or strange and…that was when I fell hard for you and you sealed it by kissing me. I'm in love with you Nicki but you like Pein-."

Nicki kissed Kisame. Kisame was shock but he responded back.

"You dumbass…why didn't you tell me? I always thought you didn't like me because you never mentioned the kiss afterwards. Kisame You're not only my sempai because I admire your skill, you're my sempai because I have a major crush on you as well. When you didn't say anything about the kiss I figure you didn't like me."

Kisame smiled as he kissed Nicki again. She moaned as he gently nipped her lip.

"Ki-sa-me…We should finish this in your room. And a sound proof justu maybe needed."

Kisame smirked as he picked Nicki and Samaheda up and left to his room.

* * *

**A/N: It gets M-rated from here on….. (^.~)**

* * *

Kisame pinned Nicki to his bed. Their cloak and coat had been disposed of earlier and right now the shirts were being removed. Kisame was kissing a path down Nicki's stomach and Nicki had entwined her hands in his hair.

"Ki….Kisame….."

"Mm…Yes love?"

Kisame had unzipped her pants and was now pulling them off. Nicki wore a matching black and white bra set. Her skin was smooth and tanned and Kisame saw she had a tattoo on her lower back. It was a black dragon that had white stars and moons around it. It disappeared where her panty started.

"So you have a tattoo?"

Nicki smiled.

"Yes, I keep it hidden with a justu though. I only use it when I'm in real trouble."

Kisame smiled and kissed down her thigh.

"Kisame~ That tickles!"

Kisame chuckled.

"Pants. Off."

"Eager?"

"No I just hate that I'm in my underwear and you're not."

Kisame stood and slipped his pants off.

Nicki sat up and traced her hands over Kisame's chiseled chest and abs. The gods would be jealous of his body. She kissed his neck and worked her way down. Kisame groaned and let Nicki continue. Nicki pulled his boxer down slowly and gasped.

Kisame was **HUGE**!

Kisame grinned.

"Like what you see love?"

"Yes I do."

Kisame was blue everywhere and Nicki didn't mind at all. Nicki stroked his cock, slowly and gently. Kisame let out a strangled moaned.

"W-wait."

Nicki whined. "Why?"

"The sound proof Justu."

"Oh yeah…."

Kisame quickly did the justu and Nicki pounced on him.

She licked a single trail from his balls to his head. She fondled his sack as she sucked on the head like it was a lollipop. Kisame entwined his finger in her hair.

"Damn…have you've done this before Nicki?"

"Nope. But I imagine it's a lollipop…"

Kisame got harder at that statement.

Nicki then swallowed all the way down to the root.

Kisame groaned and came in her mouth.

Nicki drank it up.

"Taste like rum…"

Kisame tried to catch his breath.

"I need to be inside of you now Nicki."

Nicki nodded as she stripped her panty and bra off. Kisame saw that the tattoo went all the way down to her knee. Kisame pulled her under him and pushed her legs open. Her pussy was pink and red and seemed to wink at him. He licked it.

"S-s-shit Kisame…"

He licked her longer and harder. Nicki was starting to shake and she was getting wetter.

"Kisame….Fuck me already…"

"As you wish my love but one sec."

Kisame grabbed a condom from the bureau next to them. "Don't want you getting pregnant." Nicki smiled and watched as Kisame put it on.

Kisame pushed in slowly and gently. Nicki clung to him. Slowly Kisame pushed into her until he was fully seated. Nicki was so tight!

"Still a virgin love?"

"Y-y-yes."

Kisame smiled.

"I'll make you love it."

Kisame started to move slowly at first. Nicki whimpered and clung to him. Kisame took one of her nipples into his mouth. **(A/N: Nicki is like a size D!)**

"Faster…Please…Kisame…"

Kisame went harder and faster. Nick was a moaning, groaning, whimpering mess.

"Kisame…I'm so close…."

"I'm too…"

There moans, grunts and whimpered filled the air. Their sweaty skin seemed to mold to fit each other at that one moment.

"AHHH!"

"Shit!"

The two orgasimed at the same time.

Kisame pulled out of Nicki and took the condom off. He tied it up and threw it in the trash. He grabbed a rag and wiped the sweat and bodily fluids off of Nicki. He put it in the laundry and laid back next to Nicki. She hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I loved it Kisame and I love you."

"I love you too Nicki."

The two doze off to dreamland and the sound proof justu dispelled.

* * *

**Should I cause drama for the two because of Pein?**

**Kisame: Don't you dare or I will shred you!**

**Me: Eep! Zetsu! Pein! Kakuzu protect me!**

**Itachi: Rate and Review...hn...**


End file.
